Letters to Gabriel
by VictoriaPyra
Summary: Some things Michael wanted to say to Gabriel, but never did. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Quick reminder: A.E. stands for "after extinction," the day the lower angels were released.**

* * *

3 A.E.

Always so rash, Gabriel. You're letting your emotions guide you again. I've warned you about that. This boy must live. He will be what brings Father back. Why must you fight me on this? Don't you trust me?


	2. Chapter 2

6 A.E.

I thought you loved me, yet still you fight against me. Why can't you just listen to me? Look at what you've done. You have divided our family, all because you won't admit that you're wrong. Stop being so stubborn. Really, your insolence is becoming tiresome. Saving the boy saves Father. Haven't you figured that out yet? This is the right thing to do. Trust me on this Gabriel. I'm right and you know it.


	3. Chapter 3

11 A.E.

Remember when we got along?

* * *

 **Okay guys. I know these "Letters to" chapters are super short, but they are more like an opportunity to get into the character's head. Having said that, I am working on a much longer story that picks up where the season 2 finale ended. I'll post the first chapter on March 5th. Look for "Volume 3: United and Divided." Check out the teaser below.**

 _Michael took one step forward, arms outstretched and palms up.  
_

 _"Noma, talk to me. What's going on?"_

 _He kept his voice gentle and nonthreatening. He knew Noma was fast enough to pull the dagger across Alex's throat before he could stop her. Noma's already tense frame became rigid as Michael spoke. She tightened her grip on the dagger._

 _With no emotion, she said, "I am taking Alex. You will not follow. You will not send anyone else to follow. You will not leave this city for forty-eight hours."_

 _"Noma, please," began Gabriel._

 _Noma took a step back, jerking Alex with her. A thin line of red appeared beneath the dagger._

 _"If either of you fail to obey these instructions, the Chosen One will die," she continued. She glared at her brothers._

 **What do you think? Interested in finding out what happens next? There will be two more teasers in the next couple of weeks.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

13 A.E.

I can't do it. I can't raise Alex. So many years of experience and I am still failing. He constantly argues with me. Sometimes, he disappears all day and refuses to tell me where he has been. Now I know what true fear is. It is all consuming, every time I am away from him. I would do anything to make him understand how much he means to me, and not just because of his destiny. I love him. I think of him as my son. Alex has brought light back into my life. Without you, the darkness has been awful, inching ever closer. Alex holds it at bay. Now if only I could get him to realize that everything I say and do is because I care about him, even when I tell him to eat his vegetables. He really hates green beans. I don't know how you did it. David was perfect. He had a great father to raise him that way. I hope someday I will be half the parent you were.

* * *

 **Hi! So someone asked what A.E. means. I put a reminder in the first chapter but here it is again so you don't have to backtrack. A.E. stands for "After Extinction." The Extinction War began when the lower angels were released and began to possess humans. So, 1 A.E. would have started on that day, or thereabouts. The show begins in 25 A.E., 25 years after God disappeared.**

 **Only two more weeks until I post the first chapter of my new story, "Volume 3: United and Divided!" Thanks for the favs and reviews! Here is the second teaser I promised.**

 _"General Riesen is a dyad. He is leading this attack," said Gabriel.  
_

 _"By whose order?" asked Michael._

 _"Mine." Gabriel bit at the word, but didn't avert his gaze from his brother's._

 _"He will be at Riesen Tower." Michael turned away and swiftly moved through the city, Gabriel at his heels._

 _They traveled by foot so as to more easily render aid, though it took longer. Fifteen minutes later, they reached the tower. Bodies littered the base. They picked their way through the hallway and got in the elevator. They didn't want to give away their presence any more than they already had by flying up. Michael pushed the button to take them to the third floor. A faint buzzing came from the broken speaker. When the elevator stopped and the smudged metal doors slid open, both brothers tried to go first. Gabriel snorted as he stepped back to let Michael out first._

 _The hallway leading to General Riesen's office was empty. The doors were agar. This time, Gabriel went first, shoving his brother behind him. Michael shook his head in exasperation. They pushed the doors open fully. The room was nearly empty, save for a man in a chair and the lifeless body of Claire Riesen._

 _"Come to survey your work?"_

 _Across the room sat Dyad Riesen, his blue rimmed eyes amused. He sipped from a glass before setting his scotch beside the half full decanter on the end table. Uncrossing his legs, he lifted himself from the armchair and stretched._

 _"I think you will be pleased, Gabriel. The city is nearly ours," he said. He moved to a window and looked out upon the falling city._

 _"The plan has changed. Withdraw our forces," said Gabriel, his voice demanding obedience._

 _Still looking out the window, Dyad Riesen said loudly, "Seize them."_

 **What do you think of teaser two? Interesting tidbit: Dyad means consisting of two parts.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

20 A.E.

We have finally begun to bond. I thought about what you would do. I talked with him, not as a parent or Archangel, but as equals. I will admit though, the teenage years were rough. He is starting to show an interest in Noma. I'll have to have a word with her, even though I hate for either of them to feel alone.

Vega has some great people. Let's just say, my night are never lonely.

* * *

 **Last teaser for "Volume 3: United and Divided," which will be posted in one week.**

 _Sgt. Ethan Mack dragged a hand across his eyes. His limbs were heavy with fatigue. Hell in a hand basket, his grandmother used to say. Yeah, that just about summed it up. He looked over his shoulder at the civilians huddled together against the brick wall. They looked back at him with wide eyes filled with terror. He gave them a reassuring smile._

 _"We're almost there. A couple more blocks," he told them._

 _Sgt. Mack checked his gun, hiding his worry when he saw how few bullets he had left._


	6. Chapter 6

25 A.E.

A storm is coming brother. I cannot promise your safety.


End file.
